Optimus Prime
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= Optimus Prime is the main protagonist of the Transformers franchise. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Iron Man vs. Optimus Prime (completed) Possible Opponents * Gipsy Danger (Pacific Rim) * He-Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) * Big Rigs (Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing) * Master Chief (Halo) * Marvel Comics ** Sentinel ** Ultron ** Hulk ** Vision * Mega Man ** Mega Man ** Mega Man X ** Zero * Red (Angry Birds) * Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Fox McCloud (Star Fox) * Goku (Dragon Ball Z) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ** Twilight Sparkle ** Princess Celestia * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) * Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * DC Comics ** Superman ** Doomsday ** Red Tornado * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Power Rangers ** White Tigerzord ** Dino Megazord ** Anubis "Doggie" Kruger * Godzilla ** Godzilla ** Gigan ** Jet Jaguar * Iron Giant (...) * Omnimon (Digimon) * Metal Face (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Cthulhu (Cthulhu Mythos) * Voltron (...) * Garnet (Steven Universe) * Armored Titan (Attack on Titan) * Gundam ** RX-78-2 Gundam ** Burning Gundam * Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Roberta (Jurassic Park, as Bayverse Optimus Prime) History Originally, Optimus Prime was created as the leader of the Autobots, though it is unknown how he was created or his origins. In a possible future, Megatron was threatened by the existence of the Aerialbots and had Shockwave build a time machine to send them back in time to get rid of them. However, he only ended up changing history for the better. In the revised timeline, Optimus Prime began his life as a robot named Orion Pax, a mostly defenseless dock worker during the Golden Age of Cybertron nine million years ago, with a girlfriend named Ariel and a best friend named Dion. During this time, a new breed of robot with new flight capabilities appeared on the planet that Orion idolized. When Megatron, the leader of the new group of robots, approached him with inquiries about using one of the dock warehouses, Orion was swayed by Megatron. Both Orion and Ariel were severely wounded when Megatron and his forces attacked in order to claim the energy stored there. Searching for someone to help them, the time-displaced Aerialbots took Orion and Ariel to the ancient Autobot, Alpha Trion, who used them as the first subjects for the new reconstruction process he had developed involving rebuilding the frail Autobot frames into more battle-hardy configurations. With this reconstruction, Orion Pax became Optimus Prime, the first of the Autobot warriors. Optimus took the mantle of leadership as the civil war against the Decepticons erupted, and would remain in that position for the next nine million years. As leader of the Autobots, Prime headed up their mission to search for new sources of energy to revitalize the depleted Cybertron. Optimus vowed to Elita that he would return from his mission for her, but just before the launch of the Ark, Optimus was mistakenly led to believe that Elita was killed. Shortly after its launch, the Autobots' craft was attacked by the Decepticons' space cruiser, the Nemesis, and boarded by Megatron and the Decepticons. In the ensuing struggle, the G-forces of a nearby planet pulled both craft down, and the Autobots' ship crashed into a volcano, thrusting all the occupants into emergency stasis. Four million years later, in the Earth year 1984, a volcanic eruption jarred the ship's computer, Teletraan I, back to life. The computer reactivated the Decepticons, programming them with new Earth-based disguise modes. As a parting gesture, Starscream fired upon the Autobot ship, creating a landslide. The vibrations from that landslide knocked Prime into the path of the computer's restoration beam, restoring him to life, thus beginning the war anew on Earth. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Real Name: Orion Pax * Alias: Optimus, Prime, Leader of the Autobots, The Last of the Primes, 10-22, Powered-Up Prime, The Last Prime, Boss (by Crosshairs and Hound), Sensei (by Drift), Nemesis Prime (by Quintessa), The Truck, Traitor (by Quintessa), A Living Prime (by Jetfire) * Occupation: Librarian of the Iacon Hall of Records (Formerly), supreme commander of the Autobots, defender of humanity, head of Cybertron's Science Division, (Formerly), Alpha Trion and Sentinel Prime's student (Formerly) * Age: At least over 4,000,000 years * Height: 15' * Weight: 4.3 tons * Dislikes rap music * Is surprisingly great at basketball Powers and Abilities * Cybertronian Physiology ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Agility ** Immortality ** Regeneration * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant * Master Swordsman * Master Axe Combatant * Master Marksman * Expert Driver * Gifted Intelligence ** Master Tactician ** Master Leader * Flight * Invincibility Transformation * Able to change from a robot to a Freightliner FL86 cab-over-engine triple axle semi trailer truck and back * Can ram enemies, and send them flying * Max Speed: 175 mph * Can run on water using waterfoils built in * Can quickly transform into it to execute quick combos * Holds trailer that has a Command Deck, a stationary tower that can fire lasers, and Roller, a mobile car that can scout for Optimus Equipment * Ion Blaster * Barrage cannon * Dual Energon swords * Energon Axe * Shoulder gatling guns * Large sword * Matrix of Leadership Feats * Beat Megatron to near death * Lifted giant boulders * Truck mode can smash through stone and send other Transformers careening through steel or stone walls * Flipped over an ocean liner and later threw it * Ion Blaster can make Devastator lose his footing * Scales to Megatron who knocked down the Washington Monument with just one punch ** Optimus then stopped the monument from collapsing, then pushed it up back up with Grimlock's help ** The Washington Monument weighs around 80,000 tons. * Ion Blaster can one-shot tanks * One-shot Monstructor, a Combiner * Damaged the near-unbreakable armor of the Phase Sixer, Sixshot * Ripped off Megatron's Fusion Cannon and proceeded to beat him down with it * Tore Swindle apart * Knocked out Soundwave in one hit * Weaker Autobots such as Huffer, Sunstreaker, and Ironhide have lifted up woolly mammoths over their heads * In Devastation, he can hit the ground so hard, it creates a massive power geyser that boasts a great amount of damage and a wide area-of-effect to boot * Can nearly knock Devastator off his feet with a shoulder charge * Lifted a cargo ship * Moved a 724,000 ton oil tanker * Dodged a shot from a tank * Dodged attacks from Nightbird, a ninja robot * Beat the Fusion Cannon's firing speed with his Ion Blaster * Can dodge missile fire * Dodged shots from the Fusion Cannon * Can effortlessly evade attacks from Windblade * Blitzed Galvatron, who is often portrayed as an upgraded form of Megatron * Shrugged off falling from orbit twice * Survived a shot from Megatron that casually blows up mountain-tops * Can tank hits from Devastator * Withstood a wormhole collapsing on him * No-sold having a speeding truck ram into his leg * Survived having one of his arms ripped off, being blasted through his chest and knocked into a deep pit * Got stepped on directly by Trypticon and lived * Survived being crushed under several tons of rubble * Got trapped inside a chamber filled with anti-matter and survived * Survived a blast from an amped Megatron ** Megatron was infused with the Heart of Cybertron, a trinket used to power the Decepticons’ ship so that it could fly from Cybertron to the Earth 4 million years ago * Survived a duel with Megatron while the latter had one specific trait from each of his minions, for example: ** Rumble’s earthquake power ** Skywarp’s illusions ** Reflector’s blinding light ** Thundercracker’s sonic boom blasts ** Starscream’s cluster bombs and Null Ray * Took hits from Thunderwing, who - by his own admission and Optimus' - has enough power to wipe out the universe * Tanked attacks from Nova Prime, possessed by the embodiment of the Dead Universe * He, Scorponok and the Dinobots survived the explosion of the Toraxxis Mega-Refinery, a facility that holds and refines around eight billion megaliters of Energon * Survived the surface of the sun * Shot a ship in space from ground level * Prevented Megatron from using the Ferrotaxis supercomputer to cyberform the Earth during the events of Transformers: Devastation * Led the Autobots for more than several million years in the fight against the Decepticons through many different planets * Commanded 1,000 battles via the Omniglobe * In Transformers: The Headmasters, he merged with Vector Sigma - the Allspark - to save the Earth at the cost of his own life * Has defeated Combiners such as Devastator, Menasor and Bruticus all by himself * Wiped out the Hate Plague before it could infect the whole galaxy * Was reforged into Sky Convoy to defeat Super Megatron and the Sky Giant * Led the Autobots to victory in several continuities where the War for Cybertron had ended * Teamed up with Megatron in the IDW comics to save Cybertron from the corrupted Shockwave, subsequently burying the hatchet between them in that continuity ** By this point, Shockwave was in possession of literal god-level powers and the ability to rewrite the fabric of reality as he saw fit * Through the millions of years he has been alive, he has mastered almost every form of combat and become one of the greatest tacticians in Cybertron’s history * Killed Nova Prime during the Dark Cybertron event * Has repeatedly beaten several high-ranked Decepticons, including Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, Scorponok, Blitzwing, Motormaster, Barricade, Brawl, Breakdown, Kickback, Bombshell, Shrapnel, Trypticon, Galvatron, and many others * Fought his way past the government’s elite guard into the Cybetronian Senate while he was still Orion Pax and without the aid of the Matrix * In the Prime Wars Trilogy, he finally defeated Megatron one-on-one, ending the Great War * He can effectively lead skirmishes on different battlegrounds * Once managed to somehow to beat Cthulhu * The Matrix of Leadership can send him visions of possible futures * Defeated Unicron Weaknesses * Code of Honor is often taken advantage of * Value for all life prevents him from inflicting real damage on his opponent * Despite being a robot, Optimus can still feel pain. * Though his armor is tough, it can be broken with enough firepower * If his Spark is damaged, it can weaken or even kill him * He was almost killed twice by Sentinel Prime and Lockdown * Often abandons his moral code completely and brutally slaughters his enemies if he wants to * Often shows up late to battles that he easily wins Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Robots Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Military Combatants Category:Regeneration Category:Aliens Category:Army Leaders Category:Team Leaders Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Axe Wielders Category:Male Category:Vehicle Handlers Category:Mascots Category:Soldier Category:Martial Artist Category:1980s Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Losers